Walka gladiatorów
Totalna Porażka: Znowu w Trasie - Walka gladiatorów Joel: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Znowu w Trasie. Uczestnicy w pierwszej części wyzwania musieli odpowiadać na pytania, o dziwo zarówno Lightning, jak i Dakota przeszli do drugiej rundy. Następnie musieli znaleźć parę rzeczy. Wygrali Kompozytorzy, natomiast przegrali Statyści, a z programem pożegnał się Scott. Kto dziś odpadnie, oglądajcie TOTALNĄ PORAŻKĘ: ZNOWU W TRASIE! Klasa Ekonomiczna (Ekstremalne gwiazdy) Dakota: (pokój zwierzeń) Jak to możliwe, że przegraliśmy? Tak się starałam... ale to oznacza, że muszę dawać z siebie więcej. Nie zmierzam więcej przegrywać. Anna Maria: Fuj! Tam jest karaluch! Aaa! Wskoczyła na Dakotę. Dakota: Spadaj! Zrzuciła ją na Dave'a, a on ją złapał. Anna Maria: Mój ty bohaterze. Jak mam tobie podziękować? Dave coś wymyślił. Dave: Nie musisz mi dziękować, wystarczy, że nie będziesz na mnie głosowała. Dave: (pokój zwierzeń) Zemszczę się na Sky. Rozkocham w sobie Annę Marię, a Sky będzie strasznie zazdrosna.'' (zaczął się szatańsko śmiać)'' Sky: (pokój zwierzeń) Jak on może mi to robić... Ech... Myślałam, że przestałam go kochać, ale jednak nie. Wiem. muszę wyrzucić Annę Marię i wiem kto mi w tym pomoże. Klasa gwiazdorska (Entuzjastyczni kompozytorzy) Dawn i Zoey biorą masasz Dawn:'Ale to przyjemne prawda Zoey. '''Zoey:'Bardzo. Topher bierze kąmpiel błotnom i rozmawia z Ligthingiem 'Topher:'No nie wiem.Ty już raz byłeś w finale,a ja nie. 'Ligthing:'Jeśli się nie zgodzisz to znów nie dojdziesz. 'Topher:'Mmm...No dobra. 'Ligthing:'Shi-jej '''Topher:(pokój zwierzeń)Ale idiota z tego Ligthsninga czy jakoś tak odpadnie jeszcze dziś.HAHAHA. Luk bagażowy(Efektywni Statyśći) Amy:'Ale tu okropmie.Aaa! spadły na nią bagaże '''Amy:'Pomocy! 'Ryan:'Trzeba jej pomóc! '''Ryan:(pokój zwierzeń)Bolało mnie kiedy to mówiłem. Amy:'''Dzięki nowy. Scarlett odmyśla plan eliminacji '''Scarlett: 3 miejsce Mike 2 miejsce Dakota 1 miejsce Ja. Scarlett:(pokój zwierzeń)3 miejsce dla Mik'a bo zawiąże z nim sojusz a dla Dakoty 2,ponieważ mimo że chce się starać to nadal jest divą którą będzie łatwo pokonać w finale. Joel(przez megafon):'''Uwaga wylądowaliśmy więc zbiórka przed samolotem...A oraz Samey i Amy zamieniają się drużynami. Pokład główny 'Joel:'Jak przed chwilą spominałem Amy i Samey zamieniają się drużynami. '''Samey:(pokój zwierzeń)przynajmniej nie będze drużynie z Amy.Ona jest okropna.Jak byłyśmy małe chciała się pobawić w fryzjeja,przez pół roku musiałam nosić czapka.NIENAWIDZE JEJ!!! Joel:'Jesteśmy w... '''Maggie:'Rzymie we Włoszech! 'Joel:'Ja chciałem to powiedzieć.Ech. W drodze do Koloseum 'Anna Maria:'Słuchajcie drużyno co powiecie na sujusz wy wyeliminować Sky i Dakote?Specjalnie przegramy najbliższe 2 zadanie. 'Jo:'Mogą się nam jeszcze przydać.Nie zgadzam się. odchodzi od nich 'Shawn:'A czemu? 'Anna Maria:'Bo mają sujusz z resztą żeby nas wyeliminować! '''Anna Maria:(pokój zwierzeń)Oczywiśćie że to wymyśliłam. Max:'To złe,a ja lubię zło! '''Anna Maria:'czyli jest nas 4 na 8,ale Dave na mnie nie zagłosuje...Ani na was. Przed Koloseum 'Joel:'Wczorajszy odcinek był nudny,a wy jeszcze wyeliminowaliśćie jedynego zawodnika który mógł by to zmienić więc są 3 nowe zasady: 1.Teraz śpiew to obowiązek, '''Wszczyscy:(prócz Anny Marii i Eli)'''Ehh. 2.Osoba dzięki której drużyna wygrała może wybrać kogoś ze swojej drużyny,a ta osoba śpi w łazience. '''Wszczyscy:ŻE CO!? 3.Będzie nagroda dla osoby dzięki której drużyna wygrała i dowolnego zawodnika ze swojej drużyny. Joel:'A w dodatku,zobaczcie pokazuje czerwony znaczek z logiem sezonu '''Joel:'To jest Jocker,anuluje 1 głos,można na wyzwaniu znależć 3 Jockery,więc lepiej bądzcie uważni.Także w wyzwaniu ,można znależć figurke niezwyciężonośći '''Amy:(pokój zwierzeń)wystarczy znależć jakąmś figurkę i nie można odpaść,coś takiego prostego,dzisiaj chyba będe nie tykalna(szatańsko się śmieje). Koloseum Joel:'Wasze zadanie to walka glawiatów.Musicie trafić przeciwnika sztucznym mieczem w serce,ale tem nie zginie tylko spadnie do zapadni.A więc START! '''Amy:'Nie żyjesz Samey. 'Samey:'Chyba ty. pokonała ją 'Anna Maria:'A więc przegrywamy. trafia mieczem kolejno:Max,Brick,Shawn,a następnie w siebię 'Joel:'7-7-4 'Dakota:'Widzę 1 sojusz. 'Sky:'spokojnie damy rade jest nas 4.. Dave dostał 'Sky:'3. Jo dostała 'Sky:'no to tylko my. 'Dakota:'Tam jest Scarlett! 'Scarlett:'Poczekaj szukam figu... została pokonana przez Dakote 'Dakota:'Jest! coś znalazła 'Joel:'6-7-2 Zoey pokonała Elle i Camerona 'Zoey:'Sorki. 'Joel:'4-7-2. Sky pokonała w tym czasie Leonarda i Nelly '''Sky:(pokój zwierzeń)To banalne. Joel:'4-5-2 Ligthing pokonuje Zoey '''Dawn:'Ona była z nami... ją też pokonał 'Joel:'4-3-2 Sky pokonała Sama,Mik'a,Jasmine,Tophera i Samey 'Joel:'1-1-2.Czas na piosenke. '''Sky:że co...? Joel:'Nie marudż tylko uważaj Ryan ją pokonał '''Dakota:'Jest źle! Piosenka (gladiator) 'Dakota:'Co ja bez Sky zrobię?Ja gladiatorem nie chce być!Zostałam tylko ja oni zostawili mnie pokonać im się nie dam nie! 'Ryan:'Pokonam was bezpieczny bedę.Wam sans nie dam wygram dziś ja! 'Ligthing:'Shi-Ligthing mistrzem jest pokona was wygrać nie da wam 'Dakota:'Na zwycięstwo nie macie szans bo prawdziwy gladiator to... 'Dakota,Ligthing i Ryan:'Jaaa!Nie macie na zwycięnstwo żadnych szans bo gladiator to ja!Gladiatorem jestem ja!x3 'Joel:'A wygrywają.......Gwiazdy,natomiast przegrywają komporzytorzy widzimy się na ceremoni! Ceremonia eliminacji 'Joel:'Bezpieczni są:Dawn,Topher,Leonard,Sam,Nelly,Zoey.Ligthing ty pokonałeś wielu członkuch drużyny,a ty Amy jesteś wredna i odpadłaś 1 w wyzwaniu,a bezpieczny jest: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ligthing! Amy odpadasz '''Amy:Że co!Ahhhhh! Eksluzywny klip 'Amy:'Głupia Samey.głupi program,głupi Joel wpada do śćieków w Nowym Yourku Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Amy i Samey zamieniły się drużynami *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali:Anna Maria,Dakota,Samey,Amy,Dave,Sky,Topher *W tym odcinku ponad połowa uczestników się nie odezwała Kategoria:Odcinki-Totalna Porażka:Znowu w trasie